Nostalgia
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Lucy estaba siendo mortificada por un pasado que nunca podrá dejar atrás. Sin embargo, todo ese dolor desaparecerá en manos de su amado gremio. Reflexiones de una Lucy muy deprimida pero que recuera es espíritu.  pésimo Summary -.-U  Pasen y Lean!


**Yeahhh aquí un nuevo escrito! La verdad, a pesar de los exámenes, sucede que si no me siento a escribir me agarra síndrome de abstinencia, así que aquí estoy. Esta vez es un One-shot sin ningún pairing en particular. Todo nació de un ataque de nostalgia propio que me llevó a la idea de esto. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Lucy estaba sentada en su casa, junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad de Magnolia desde donde estaba. El río, la gente. Y, sin ser invitada, se escurrió despacio la imagen de los gigantescos jardines de la mansión Heartfilia.

Sin demasiada atención de a dónde la estaba llevando su propia mente, la rubia contempló los rosedales, los árboles al fondo, colorados por el otoño. Sintió la brisa, oyó las aves. Para cuando volteó, estaba en su habitación de toda la vida. La ilusión duró unos segundos, y rápidamente volvió la imagen de la realidad, su departamento desordenado.

Miró con ojos vacíos el cuarto. ¿Cómo es que estaba recordando su infancia? _Quizás soy masoquista _pensó. Ella sabía el dolor que le traía recordar lo que conllevaba esa casa. El cálido tacto de su madre recorrió su cuerpo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Vinieron a su mente historias, anécdotas. Tanteó las llaves en su cadera y se dirigió al pequeño estante con libros. De allí tomó uno, de tapa marrón, sin título. Lo abrió y pasó las páginas, cada una con más dolor que la anterior. En ellas vivían las historias de su madre, escritas por ella apenas tuvo la habilidad.

La imagen de su padre, que poco quiso saber de ella luego de la muerte de su madre, la torturó por unos instantes y cerró el libro bruscamente. Volvió a su posición en la cama.

Llevaba así unos días, sin salir, sin ir a ninguna parte, más que a los jardines de la mansión Heartfilia. Las imágenes de los sirvientes también aparecieron poco a poco. Esa nostalgia, esa melancolía le oprimían el pecho y pesaban como grilletes en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía una piedra incrustada en ese lugar, sin la capacidad o la intención de ir a ningún sitio.

_Por esto soy tan débil, quién puede quedarse tanto estancada en el pasado…_

Se sentía una idiota, una inútil. Y eso dolía casi tanto como sus recuerdos. Cuando se estaba casi arrastrando a la cocina, tropezó y uno de los libros calló de la estantería. Fue cuando lo recogió que decidió hojearlo. Un diario con fotos. Ella lo había comenzado cuando llegó a Fairy Tail.

Miró las fotos una por una, y al lado de cada una, la carta a su madre correspondiente a la ocasión. La primera hablaba de cómo se había atrevido a abandonar su casa y dedicarse a ser una maga. Luego, cómo llegó a Fairy Tail, y de ahí en más, todas las aventuras que recorrieron ella y sus nuevos amigos. Apareció el dibujo de todo el gremio y Lucy sonrió.

_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Que tonta…_

Sintió la calidez de cada uno de ellos, del hogar que ellos habían estado dándole, de la familia que todos integraban… De la amistad y el amor que fluían en ese desastroso y ruidoso gremio…  
>Quizás no era perfecto, pero ella se sentía orgullosa de que ese fuera su hogar. ¡¿Cómo se había olvidado así de él?<br>Recordó todas las enseñanzas, la fortaleza que había sacado para huir de su casa.

Cerró el álbum y se fue.

Llegó al gremio que tanto amaba y fue a colgarse de sus preciados amigos, para ver si conseguían un trabajo que pagase su renta.

En la última página, había una carta sin guardar, escrita desprolijamente y a las apuradas.

_Cuando aprecias el presente, no necesitas preocuparte por nada más…_

**Bueno, así me quedó. (*risas*) Medio descolgado, no sé. Pero yo ayer estaba muy nostálgica xD.  
>Gracias por sus R&amp;R siempre, y por todas las alerts!<strong>

**Saludos con mucho cariño, Livia-san! (O Li-chan, para quienes lo prefieran)**

**Escuchando hoy****: El tema de Fairy Tail ~Paino ver~**


End file.
